


Remind Me

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aliases, Boys In Love, Cheap Motel Rooms, Dean is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Mush, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Old Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I miss the mystique and passion'Sethknewthat he and Dean were falling into a pattern of predictability. It was not that they were in danger of splitting up. They were doing good butnotgreat.Seth doesn't want to settle.OrSometimes, you have to be spontaneous to rekindle the flame of love, especially when one's become an old married couple.





	Remind Me

Seth _knew_ that he and Dean were falling into a pattern of predictability. It was not that they were in danger of splitting up. They were doing good but _not_ great. 

Seth doesn't want to settle. 

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to focus on both Dean and the road. His free hand was entwined with Dean's and every so often, Dean squeezed. 

"I don't know what you mean?" Dean replied, his voice holding a note of exhausted confusion. 

Seth nibbled on his lower lip, trying to find the _best_ way to explain. He knew what he wanted to say but the difficult part was getting it to make sense. 

"Don't get me wrong- I know we're _okay_ as in 'not at risk of breakup'. I just miss the mystique and passion," Seth explained. He groaned through his teeth, not wanting to freak Dean out but still wanting to express his frustration. 

"Dude, calm down," Dean urged, giving Seth's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know what you're talking about." 

Dean's proclamation was enough for Seth to relax. He had been afraid that he was alone in his feelings but having Dean agree made the situation real and not as scary. 

"So, what is it?" Seth asked, staring at the road ahead. He pulled away from Dean's hand, just long enough to take a sip of water before they resumed holding hands.

"We're settling," Dean said matter of fact. "I love you. You love me. We're a happy family and all that Barney shit but we've fallen into a pattern of the same old, same old." 

"Well, when you put it like that..." Seth drifted off mid-sentence, shrugging. They'd been together only two years but they also had that habit of spending more time together than most people did. 

It was just who they were. 

"We just need to find our spontaneity again," Dean said, his eyes suddenly full of life. "Like that time at the airport?" 

Seth snorted, surprising both Dean and himself. 

"You mean ravishment at an Airport Hilton?" he asked, readjusting his grip on Dean's hand. "Or the fact that you missed your flight to begin with because we were making out in the car?" 

The best thing about _them_ was the incredible energy that existed between them. Seth and Dean had been inexplicably drawn together since the beginning and despite being vastly different, they _worked_.

"Okay, change of plans." Seth pulled the car over 3 lanes of traffic to get near the exit. He could see a small roadside motel in the distance. They needed their spontaneity and here was their chance! 

What better time to be spontaneous? 

The best thing he noticed was the glowing sign that proudly announced _Honeymoon Suite Vacant_.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Dean asked, his eyes widening in realization. "I say _spontaneous_ and you hear _small town honeymoon suite_. Only you, Seth Rollins, only you." 

Being _this_ spontaneous wasn't normally in Seth's nature. He loved taking every chance he could to surprise Dean but not like this. Yet, today, it made sense. 

"It'll be fun. We don't have to stay and hey, if nothing else, it'll be a _great_ story," Seth murmured. He could feel Dean staring at him, clearly asking _Have you lost your mind? I think you've lost your mind._ "If it turns out to be a complete disaster, we'll leave." 

"Fine but we're picking up pizza first." Dean finally conceded, nodding in the direction of a Little Caesar's. 

_Cheap pizza and a scary looking motel. If this isn't spontaneous, I don't know what is._ Seth thought, chewing on the inside of his lip. He stopped the car in front of the restaurant and let Dean out. 

"Where are you going?" Seth called, watching Dean head towards a liquor store. 

"Something tells me we'll need champagne!" he called back, entering the store. 

Seth could only laugh. The entire situation had so far proved to be ridiculous. Dean adding cheap champagne to the mix was only guaranteed to make it more interesting. 

\---  
It was no great surprise to find that the Honeymoon suite was vacant. Not only had the glowing neon sign advertised it but it also looked like there were _maybe_ three other people staying in the entire motel. Seth had expected that. What he hadn't expected was the 40 minute check-in process and essentially being interrogated by the motel clerk. 

"You sure this is what you want?" the clerk asked, slowly filling out the hotel register. The only computer apparently worked when it wanted to so it made more sense for them to do everything by hand. 

"Yes. My...spouse and I are driving through as part of our honeymoon and she's tired, I'm tired. We saw your great sign and thought why not." Seth fidgeted awkwardly, suddenly thankful for all those years of being forced to take promo classes. 

All he wanted was the key and the chance to go about his night. Was that _really_ asking for too much? 

"Patience. We still have dial up," the clerk explained, nodding towards an antiquated credit card reader. "Unless you prefer to pay in cash? That's _primarily_ how we operate." 

_Gee, I wonder why._ Seth thought, pulling out his wallet. He counted out four 20 dollar bills and pressed them into the clerk's outstretched hand. 

"Alright, the honeymoon suite for Brad and Janet," the clerk said, licking a pencil tip. He used the pencil to fill out the receipt. "Sign here." He jabbed his finger to a line on the receipt. 

With a flourish, Seth signed his name, using the offered pen. 

_Brad Ambreigns_

"Have a great stay!" the clerk chirped, handing Seth a single key on a battered heart-shaped vinyl keychain. "Just call '0' if you need me!" 

"What took so long?" Dean asked, staring hard at Seth. "I thought I was going to have to call the police and then, realized if that was the case, you were fucked. I have no idea where we are." He went to hug Seth but stopped, noticing the way Seth shook his head. 

"Put your hood up, _Janet_ ," Seth hissed, hoping Dean understood and didn't ask any questions. 

"Oh, Brad!" Dean swooned, getting the message. He quickly drew his hood up and followed Seth to the room.   
\---  
"So, why did I have to be Janet?" Dean asked, focusing on himself in the mirrored ceiling. "Why can't I be Magenta?" 

Seth coughed, trying to hide the burst of laughter at Dean's comment. He reached over, blindly groping for his hand. 

They're fed and pleasantly buzzed on the cheap champagne, so they take time to just relax and be with each other.

The room was exactly to Seth's liking. He had wanted tacky and that was what he had gotten. From the avocado green shag carpet to that weird floral bedspread that every cheap motel seemed to have, it was absolutely perfect. Condoms on the pillow and a heart shaped jacuzzi completed the aesthetic. 

"Still can't believe we rented this room, _Brad_ ," Dean teased, scooting closer to Seth. "Some hotels give you mints. Our hotel gives you expired mint-flavored condoms." He rolled his eyes, laying across Seth's arm and nuzzling the curve of his neck. "Thank God we brought our own!" He laughed boisterously. "One question- do we actually get to use the jacuzzi?" He leaned closer, scraping his teeth softly down the side of Seth's neck.

"Eventually?" Seth replied, doing his best to ignore Dean's bites. He jumped as Dean bit harder, clearly disappointed that he hadn't reacted. "You know what you biting my neck does to me."

Dean stared up, his gaze meeting Seth's gaze. He was clearly trying to act innocent. His eyes tried to say _Gee, I swear I didn't know how you would react if I suddenly bit you_.

"Don't look at me like that," Seth scolded, pushing Dean's shirt up with one hand. Then, he gently raked his fingernails down his torso, laughing as Dean jerked under every scratch. "See? I remember what you like."

Dean's only response was to bite down harder this time and then, kiss the red spot he had made. 

"God, I love you," Seth moaned, trying to unbutton Dean's jeans with one hand. "Hips up." As Dean arched his back, Seth furiously tugged them down and off before tossing them across the room. 

"Love you too," Dean said lustily. He made quick work of ridding Seth of his pants. 

_Now I remember one of the reasons I fell for you_ Seth thought, helping Dean remove his briefs. _There's love in everything you do with and for me. You make it special..._

"Lube?" Dean asked, pulling away. He stared at Seth, his gaze half lusty, half annoyed. 

"Front pocket of the purple suitcase," Seth replied, nodding in the direction of their luggage. As Dean padded across the room, Seth couldn't resist adding.

"Hurry up, Janet!"  
\---  
"Night, Brad," Dean muttered sleepily. He had finally wound down enough to sleep. "Don't be up too late- we still have driving in the morning." He planted a sleepy kiss on Seth's cheek before curling up with his head under Seth's chin. 

Seth attempted to will himself to relax. It was now late and morning would soon come. He stared up at himself in the mirrored ceiling and realized that he definitely had that 'just fucked and fucked good' thing going on. 

It wasn't a bad look. It was just a look that he hadn't had in a while. 

As he heard Dean's breathing even out, Seth can't resist the urge to talk to him. It was something that he had always done when they had first gotten together but for some reason, Seth had stopped. He doesn't know if Dean can hear him while he sleeps but Seth really doesn't care. 

He just wanted to be able to get the message out. 

"Dean, hope you know much I love you and how much I continue to fall in love with you," Seth whispered, his lips pressed right up to Dean's ear. "We're going to be together forever, even if that means sometimes, we do crazy shit to rekindle the flame." He lightly kissed his lover's temple. "I love you. You're stuck with me." 

In hindsight, it was insane that they had taken the room in the creepy motel and pretended to be Brad and Janet. Yet, it had been fun and _just_ enough to remind them of why they loved each other. 

Seth wanted to think more but exhaustion was threatening to overcome him. His eyes are heavy and he can think of nothing that he would like better than to just sleep. 

As he drifted off, he could have sworn that he heard Dean, his voice full of stars and sleep respond. 

_Stuck with me too._

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and titled after the Carrie Underwood Brad Paisley song, 'Remind Me'
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
